


Anchors

by alphabetical_insanity



Series: Scene Inspired Sciles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by an Episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles was Scott's anchor instead of Allison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchors

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the episode that inspired this. 03x13 Anchors

Scott’s chest heaved as he listened to his father’s words. He felt his blunt human nails slowly change into claws as his anger went from a low simmer to close to boiling over.

 

“Scott, sweetheart.”  His mom stepped forward and took his hands in hers, stroking them soothingly. “Calm down. Come with me, right now.”

 

Melissa led him down the hall and around the corner, letting Scott lean against the staircase.

 

“Just breathe Scott. Breathe and let it go.”

 

Scott felt his teeth grow and knew he only had so much time to calm himself down.

 

“You told me you and Stiles figured out how to control this. You find an anchor. Find yours Scott.” Melissa spoke gently and kept her distance from her son giving him room to breathe.

 

“Stiles is my anchor.” Scott groaned. “Thinking about him makes me think about why I’m angry to begin with.”

 

“What can I do to help you?” Melissa asked, hovering closer to her son.

 

“Stiles. I need him here.” Scott squeezed his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. “Also, get him out of here.” He gestured down the hall towards his father.

 

“Okay, consider him gone. I’ll call Stiles, he’ll be here soon sweetheart. Just go to your room and try to stay calm.” Melissa put her hand on Scott’s shoulder and turned him towards the staircase.

 

Scott stumbled his way up the stairs and shut himself in his room. His claws and fangs had retracted at his mother’s promise to call Stiles but his anger was still close to the surface. He lowered himself to the floor and pressed his back against his bed, fisting his hands into his hair. The sound of his father’s car starting and pulling away offered him a slight feeling of comfort. His mother pushed his door open to check on him but he sent her away, still feeling the after effects of his anger.

 

Scott somehow didn’t hear Stiles’ jeep pull up to the house because the next time his door opened, he was surprised to see Stiles coming into his room and shutting it behind him. He reached his arms out toward Stiles and whined in his throat. Stiles laughed gently and took Scott’s outstretched hands, linking their fingers together. He allowed Scott to pull him forward and easily settled into his lap. He pressed his forehead to Scott’s and Scott kissed him quickly before pressing his face into Stiles’ neck, inhaling deeply. Stiles pressed his hands to Scott’s waist and moved his hands gently trying to soothe the werewolf.

 

“Shh.” He murmured. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure it out I promise.”

 

Scott pulled his head out of Stiles’ neck and nodded, staring absently at Stiles’ chest. Stiles took Scott’s face in his hands and forced him to look at him.

 

“I know this isn’t just about my dad.” Stiles said, running his thumbs along Scott’s cheekbones. “Talk to me, beautiful. What’s happening?”

 

Scott was quiet for a moment before he sighed and tried to hide his face again. Stiles didn’t let him

 

“Why does it have to be my dad?” Scott said quietly. Stiles cocked his head but continued to listen.

 

“Out of everyone in the whole world that’s trying to fuck up your lives why does it have to be my father?” Scott finished, moving his eyes to once again look at Stiles’ chest.

 

“Shh Scotty. Don’t worry about it, dude.” Stiles moved forward to peck Scott’s lips. “We’ll figure it out I promise. This has nothing to do with you.”

 

Scott sighed and kissed Stiles, pulling him closer by the small of his back. Stiles hooked his arms around Scott’s neck and Scott reciprocated by holding Stiles’ waist.

 

“I love you.” Scott said, pulling away from Stiles’ lips. “I’ll fix this I promise.”

 

Stiles smiled at him gently and rubbed his nose against Scott’s.

 

“I know you will.” Stiles murmured. “And Scott? I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short and not entirely happy with the ending but oh well :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> newt-vincit-omnia.tumblr.com


End file.
